hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Hamumu Software
Hamumu Software is an one-man independent American computer game developer and publisher that was founded in 1998 by Mike "Jamul" Hommel in San Luis Obispo, California, and is currently located in Anza, California.About Hamumu Software The company's goal is to create "dumb" games, which are fun without taking themselves too seriously. Until 2004, Hamumu Software used the slogan "It just doesn't get any dumber than this." Although company founder Mike Hommel is technically the only employee, he is assisted by his wife, Solange Hommel, and a group of people Jamul refers to as "an army of incredible fans", notably World Tester Guy, Brent Christian and Mark Stevens. HistoryAs can be followed on Hamumu Software's website: History In March 1998, Mike Hommel quit his job and began developing Dr. Lunatic at home as a modern sequel to his 1993 SPISPOPD game. Hamumu Software was officially registered in San Luis Obispo, CA in July. In March 1999, Eddie Galaxy: Intergalactic Exterminator was released by eGames, making it the first Hamumu game to be sold to the public. The Adventures of Bouapha: Spooky Castle was also released on game bundle CDs by eGames. In August 1999, Spooky Castle: The Adventures of Kid Mystic was released by eGames. In July 1999, Hamumu Software released its first self-published game, Amazin' SPISPOPD. The company relocated to San Diego, CA, in October 1999, where work began on the Dr. Lunatic Expando-Pak. Both the game and its expansion pack were released in May 2000. In June 2000, work began on SpaceBoy, later renamed Sol Hunt, which would become Hamumu's most famed vaporware game; plans to release a game with the name Sol Hunt have been reforged and scrapped again repeatedly, and a Sol Hunt sub-forum had existed at the Hamumu Forum until shortly after the release of Sleepless Hollow eight years later. In March 2001, Loonyland: Halloween Hill was released. July 2001 saw the release of the Fun Pack, a free extension for Dr. Lunatic, the first Hamumu Software production to be developed solely for its fans. Hamumu Software relocated to Temecula, CA, in October 2001. In June 2002, the puzzle game Stockboy was released to the public, as was XOP, the latter being Hamumu software's first externally published game. On October 31, 2002, Pumpkin Pop is released as a "Halloween surprise". In August 2003, the company website was redesigned, and Hamumu first began to handle orders directly themselves. September saw the release of Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, an enhanced version of Dr. Lunatic and one of Hamumu Software's most popular games to date. In May 2004, The Adventures of Bouapha: Spooky Castle became freeware and a free patch for Loonyland: Halloween Hill was made, adding many features to the game. In June 2004, Eddie Galaxy was re-released by Hamumu, later followed by a re-release of Kid Mystic as an enhanced edition. The same year also saw the release of two more externally developed games, Dungeon Scroll by Robinson Technologies and Derelict by Laughing Dragon Games, the latter including artwork created by Hamumu. In February 2005, Pumpkin Pop was released for the Macintosh, making it the first Hamumu game to be ported to Mac. Hamumu Software relocated once more in June 2005, their new location being Anza, California, which has remained the company's main location since then. Following the relocation were the release of a major patch for Supreme With Cheese and a Macintosh port of Loonyland: Halloween Hill. In October, Dumb: The Game, Hamumu's first free online game, was released. In December 2006, pre-orders for Loonyland 2: Winter Woods became available after the game had been in development for a year; February 2007 saw its official release. In June 2007, work began on the Hamumu website's current look. On October 31, 2007, Sleepless Hollow was released. Titles Notes and References External links Hamumu Software's website Hamumu Software journal - The best place to get up-to-date game info. Dumb: The Game Growtopia - the official Growtopia website. Category:Developers